infinitybladefandomcom-20200223-history
Titans
Titans are the main opponents faced throughout the Infinity Blade series. They attack using the Aegis forms, fighting in an honorable one-on-one duel to the death. The player must defend themself by parrying, dodging and blocking ''Titans' attacks to initiate a ''break window, where they may then counterattack to defeat the Titan. Battles are played out in three segments. They begin shorter where it only takes few moves to initiate a break, but progress to be longer where the Titan may more often resort to more aggressive attacks called fury chains, where they will attack the player in a sequence of fast moves. They vary in difficulty, being as easy as two slow attacks or as hard as a flurry of kicks or shield bash frenzy that cannot be parried. They can be dodged or blocked for longer Block or Dodge breaks, but parrying a titan's weapon strike, no matter how early or late into the completion of the fury chain it is will instantly interrupt the fury attack and reset their attack chain in Infinity Blade I, or reward a full Parry break in Infinity Blade II and III. Infinity Blade III allows titans to become even more diverse with their approach to combat. All titan fighting classes except Dual-Bladed and Monstrosity titans have one or more alternate fighting systems in addition to their standard fighting style. In most cases, it's a dual weapons class (Giant titans instead use a column as an improvised weapon, as an example of an exception). Most vanilla titans (some vanilla titans and all titans added by content packs like Ausar Rising and Blade Masters never switch weapons) have a chance to switch between the fighting styles if they are scratched, parried or otherwise attacked with the player's weapon. Titan types= Regular Regular '''Titans have been occurrent throughout the series. In IB1, they all fight with light weapons. In IB2, the Plated Guard, Shade, Exo-Pilot and Ryth fight exclusively in the heavy form, with mid-battle weapon switching not yet being introduced. In IB3, Regular Titans can fight using, light, heavy or dual forms, mimicking those of Siris. In the same game, they may sometimes exchange dialogue with the player. Light The light Titans consists of a sword and shield. Titans can perform single hand slashes with their sword, as well as shield bashes which cannot be blocked. Fury chains can include a combination of parriable slashes, blockable kicks and shield bashes that can neither be parried nor blocked, and must be dodged. In IB1, Titans do not perform shield bashes outside of fury chains. Heavy The heavy Titans consists of a two handed weapon. Despite the name, the form renders Titans quite agile, and they may perform series of kicks far more often than in other forms. While attacking with their weapon, however, they are slower but deal no more damage than they usually would. Fury chains can be fast while switching between kicks and slashes. Dual The dual Titans consists of twin weapons in either hand. This form is the fastest of all Titan forms, where failing to defend a hit can result in consecutive attacks too quick to be avoided. When not performing fury chains, left and right Slashes (often not Chops, but sometimes an exception) performed by these titans cannot be side dodged; they must be ducked under or jumped over using center dodge. Many of the fury chains from the Dual weapon class tend to be borrowed from the Light and Heavy weapon classes of the regular titans. Some of the recycled Light fury chain attacks can be parried as a weapon takes the place of the shield. The borrowed Heavy fury chain attacks sometimes feature fewer attacks (although they may carry the same number of hits). Completely unique fury chains exclusive to the Dual class are used by most boss enemies in content updates like Ausar Rising and Blade Masters, such as Soulless Ausar, The Collector and Ryth. Regular Female '''Regular Female Titans were introduced in IB3 with the same three forms as Regular Titans, while mimicking the combat style of Isa. Similar too, they may sometimes exchange dialogue with the player. On some occasions, they attempt to ambush the player (usually when playing as Isa), although never successful and then engage a regular fight. The Collector is currently the only male titan to use the Regular Female titan class, when wielding weapons that are used or can be acquired for use by Isa. Light Female Titans using Light weapons use a two-handed sword for quick single or double hit attacks, and generally allows them to attack for longer before being broken. Fury chains from the Light form can change attack directions at alarming rates. Heavy Female Titans using Heavy weapons use a staff, spear or some similar weapon requiring considerable agility to use effectively. This class renders these enemies more likely to use sweeping attacks (no side dodges) and single hit Chops. Fury chains vary in difficulty, consisting of either a slow set of singular hits in the same direction, or a spinning attack hitting in multiple directions which can be especially challenging to avoid with Heavy weapons if one is not inclined to parry. Dual Female Titans using Dual weapons carry two of either punching daggers, claws, talons or normal daggers. This enables them to use fast, vicious attacks whose Chop equivalents can hit more than two times per attack, quickly draining shield points from Siris' or Isa's Light or Heavy weapon classes. However their fury chains compared to the Light and Heavy variations are not spectacular and are relatively easy to avoid. Large Large Titans are found in both games. They are larger than regular titans, but smaller than giant titans and monstrosities. They fight using the Aegis forms. Large titans using a sword and shield (or axe and a gauntlet for the Horned Chieftain in Infinity Blade II) will use unblockable shield bashes often (especially Thane) but have some of the easier attack patterns and combos to predict. Large titans begin using either normal daggers or special punching daggers in Infinity Blade III. Their attacks are quick and must be avoided immediately to prevent continual strikes after being hit, especially because they can sometimes use power attacks that can hit multiple times (usually 2 hits in 1 strike). Dual Bladed Large titans using Dual weapons generally are the most deceptive and sport the most complex fury chains of all titans in the large Titan category. However, they are also the only titans besides the two-handed weapon wielding regular enemies who cannot use unblockable moves (with the exception of the Archivist, Melek and the Horned Shaman, who use a jumping attack in their fury chains that cannot be blocked). This titan class is one of two (the other being Monstrosity) which do not change weapons if scratched. Staff Wielding Large titans using staff-like weapons are very agile, quick and deadly. They are quite unpredictable, and usually kick you or hit you with their weapon and have usually misleading attack patterns (especially Therin) using both ends of their staff. Their power attacks can hit multiple times in a single strike. In Infinity Blade III, the staff-wielding titan's alternate variation is a dual weapons system caused by splitting the staff. Staff-wielding titans can be encountered with their staves already split, or the titan has a chance to end up splitting their staff once damaged. Split-staff wielding titans generally use less multi-hit attacks, being easier on the player's shield stat, but their Slashes can catch an unaware player off guard with speed which looks like the titan deals damage before the weapon actually touches the player. Giant Giant titans are very large as their name suggests, and appear as robotic or humanoid. They are larger than small and large enemies, but much smaller than monstrosities. Like all titans, they fight using the Aegis forms. An example of a giant titans is the Iron Golem. Giant titans are generally slower than regular and large titans, but deal more damage than other kinds of titans, and have more health. They always fight using heavy weapons, and are fairly predictable, tending to strike their weapon on the ground before attacking if trying to perform a Chop. In Infinity Blade III, giant enemies can use columns as an alternate weapon (made from any partially torn earth or architecture). Information in Infinity Blade: Awakening supports the idea that giant enemies are referred to as daerils, though this has not been proven. Monstrosity Monstrosities are massive titans introduced in Infinity Blade II. Instead of attacking with weapons, they attack the player with limb bashes and bites. One example of a monstrosity is the Chelon. Monstrosities generally have the highest health of any non-boss titan. However, they are susceptible to a longer recovery time against weak to moderate block or dodge breaks by two hits. Monstrosities also have a unique bite move where they will attempt to eat the player, while dealing constant damage as the player has to tap to break the bite. You can parry this attack. Monstrosities are in general one of the tougher enemy types in the game as they have high health, high damage, and very few parryable attacks (without a Parry All Attacks or Great Parry All Attacks gem). Most attacks from monstrosities cannot be dodged. In some attacks, you cannot dodge in the same direction the attack is coming from, like you would with a normal Titan. For example, when a monstrosity stomps before attacking, you must dodge away from the foot that stomps, or block in the center if using a heavy weapon, to avoid taking damage. One attack requires you to stand still to avoid damage. They frequently attack with their head, attempting to bite you or smash you with their skull. Headbutt attacks cannot be blocked (but can funny enough be parried in some cases), unless you are fighting with a heavy weapon. Monstrosities will sometimes try to clamp their jaws around you. Blocking does nothing, so you will have to parry, dodge or enter a Tap sequence. The sequence is similar to that of a weapon lock when fighting normal enemies. You must repeatedly tap the screen to push the Titan's jaws away from your body. Every second you are still in the sequence, however, you will take incremental damage. If you fail to expel the creature by the time your health hits zero, you will be devoured. If you complete the sequence successfully, the monstrosity will be stunned and battle will continue as normal. Parrying its teeth can result in the generic Tap Sequence instead, where failure simply allows the titan a free hit. By parrying downwards or upwards you can parry its head when it tries to bite you. Because your shield stat is finite (without Shield-healing magic, gems or potions) during a battle, and Monstrosities have very few attacks that can be parried to sustain a Heavy weapon, it is recommended to use Dual Weapons, since that will allow you to dodge and duck most of their attacks. |-| Titans List= The following Titans have been progressively added throughout the series. A black X denotes that the respective Titan appears in that game, while a red X denotes that a Titan does not appear in the game outside of the ClashMobs. Titans in bold are either bosses or unique. Please upload images of Titans. Ensure the file names are easy to locate with an understandable title likely to be found in a search. Regular Exo-Pilot.png|Exo-Pilot HWildlingA.PNG|Horned Wildling Guard.jpg|Iron Guard Shade.png|Shade Uranium golem.PNG|Uranium Golem Shattered Demon.png|Shattered Demon Cavalier.png|Cavalier Photo4 (2).jpg|Knight Templar Rogue Knight.png|Rogue Knight Appears in either light, heavy or dual forms: Female Regular Appears in either light, heavy or dual forms: Large Appears in either sword or fist forms: Staff Wielding Appears in either staff or split forms: Dual Bladed Appears in basic form only: Giant Appears in either weapon or column forms: Monstrosity Behemid.png|Behemid Chelon.jpg|Chelon Gargap.png|Gargap IB2 ClashMob Lupun.jpg|Lupun Pierced Wretch.png|Pierced Wretch Appears in basic form only: Dragons Are not fought in the Aegis forms. |-| Titan Perks= As of the 1.1 Soul Hunter update, new and challenging implements have been added to higher level Titans and bosses. Titans with titan perks all impose some form of limitation or extra difficulty, but the actual extent of their threat varies depending on which perk is assigned to the titan, which titan build the titan receiving the perk is and which weapon class they are using. Defeating Titans with a titan perk contributes to the "Whew!!!" Goal but provides no other reward. Known Perks *Normal Damage Resist - Titan only takes 10% physical damage from all your attacks. Gems that apply raw damage to a weapon on a certain action (not Attack Stat Gems), like "On Block, Attack Charge +1125" or "On Perfect Parry, Damage Titan 6250" are not affected. *Elemental Titan - Titan has Spectrum defence and attack. *Immune to Magic - Titan prevents use of the Magic move. This has no effect against any Rings that do not confer any magic spells (such as Tidderan or Paga Circle). *Immune to Super - Titan prevents use of the Super move. *Super Fast Attack - Titan attacks with increased speed, giving you less time to defend or counteract. This can have a more prominent effect on multiple-hit moves (like Kabuki's rotating sword swipes). *Perfect Block Only - Titan bypasses normal blocks and deals full damage. This does not render Dodge or Parry unviable. *Great Parry Only - Titan bypasses vaguely timed parries and deals full damage on a normal parry. Parries must now be timed more precisely. Perfect Parries, Blocks and Dodges are still viable. If the titan is forced to change class after being struck, the Elemental Titan, Immune to Magic and Immune to Super perks will be deactivated. Tactics *Normal Damage Resist - Use elementally enchanted items or apply elemental attack gems to circumvent the titan's damage resistance. Magic and raw damage action items such as an Attack Charge potion or a On Stab, Damage Titan gem will also serve you well. *Elemental Titan - For defending yourself, use the Dual weapons class for parrying and dodging all the attacks, or practice your Perfect Blocks until you can achieve them consistently. A Rare Defense Gem will soften the magical blow, and if the magnitude is 100%, you will essentially acquire immunity to the titan's Spectrum damage ability (the effect is still applied, but you only take 1 damage per infliction). For killing the titan, have a high Attack stat or a good source of physical damage. If your best forms of damage come from elemental enchantments, a quick Nullify spell should solve all your problems. *Immune to Magic - A misleading title displayed for the perk, it actually means the titan can deactivate any magical inscriptions you have on a magical ring, even Heal and Defend spells that don't affect the titan. High Attack stat and good physical damage will improve success chances. You can also ignore this entirely if you use a non-magical ring with lots of good custom gems or passive abilities. Lastly since you won't be able to use Heal, Holy or Defend spells to restore lost health, remember to use any non-magic healing implements before commencing the titan fight. *Immune to Super - Treat the fight is if it's going normally, except you don't get to invoke a free Perfect Parry Break. Just hoping you fight a titan who can be forced to switch weapons is your saving grace here. *Super Fast Attack - The titan simply attacks with increased speed and only needs you to act faster. Freeze spells are your friend if you can get one in, but be sure to use any Break beforehand if you can't. Titan Speed gems that make the titan attack 10-20% slower should also set your affairs at ease. *Perfect Block Only - Dodge or Parry. A fully offensive approach that will kill the enemy quickly is best here. Be sure you have a full Super or Magic meter for more solid lifelines. For greater certainty that you won't perform a failed Block, switch to the Dual weapons class. *Great Parry Only - Block or Dodge. As above perk, kill the enemy quickly, or fill your Super or Magic meter to improve success chances. Some practice parrying titans without this perk until you can consistently achieve Great or Perfect parries is always helpful. Miscellaneous *A titan currently cannot have more than one perk. *Some titans never receive perks. Ashimar and the tutorial Iron Dreadnought do not receive titan perks. Kuro Shino is one of the other more regular titans that do not receive perks. *Boss titans that receive the "Normal Damage Resist" perk cannot receive Spectrum defence, presumably for a more balanced fight. They usually have at least two elemental resistances removed. *In place of perks, titans may also receive "negative perks" or handicaps which makes them easier to defeat, where they may gain a weakness to a weapon type, attack type or form of elemental damage, such as "Weak to Ice Attacks 5x" or "Weak to Heavy Weapon 6x". They are regardless counted as perks for the "Whew!!!" goal. * * * * Category:Infinity Blade I Category:Infinity Blade II Category:Infinity Blade III Category:Regular enemies Category:Large enemies Category:Characters in Infinity Blade Category:Characters in Infinity Blade II Category:Characters in Infinity Blade III Category:Infinity Blade Universe Category:Groups Category:Monstrosities